


RAIN

by foxhuhu



Category: Nothankyou!!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # Haru X 成宫 （无差）# 原作关于成宫和Haru有没有别的具体设定我不知道，仅根据游戏剧情内给出的Haru是老头儿子、成宫是亲哥做的臆测。所有内容均为个人脑补，如与原作设定冲突请无视# 内容涉及血腥、不伦、人物死亡等可能引起不适的剧情和设定，请慎入





	RAIN

 

Haru从来没有叫过他“哥哥”。

他只是叫他“成宫”。因为别人都叫他“成宫”，他便也这么叫。

这是此人原本的称呼，或是组织里新给的称呼，他不知道。

这究竟是姓，或是名，他也并不知道。

无论是怎样也好，有个称呼总也比没有的好。

 

此时他又这么叫他。

“成宫……”

 

 

_成宫，外面是不是下雨了？_

_滴答，滴答。好像是雨水的声音。_

_我看不见了。我只能听。_

_还有气味。雨的气味，打湿的尘埃的气味，浸润的泥土的气味。都从窗的缝隙里钻进来了。_

_所以真是下雨了。_

_成宫，你听见我喊你了吗？_

 

 

有人靠近他。他嗅到成宫熟悉的气味。他的鼻子很灵，到现在也很灵。不如说是更灵了。

成宫压紧他胸前的伤口，用什么拼了命地勒着，像是挤压一个压缩气袋。

“别说话。再忍一下。”成宫在他耳边说。向来冷静的声音里揉了一丝焦虑。

忍什么？疼痛吗？此时淹没他的与其说是疼痛，不如说是周身的麻木和空洞。以及寒冷。

而他更不可能不说话。

“要我带下地狱去说吗？”他挤出一个笑容，“呐，没用的。就让我好好说会儿话吧。”

成宫没作声，继续在他身上勒着，仿佛束紧了伤口就能阻止热度的流走一样。

一厢情愿。Haru想。

“成宫……”他又喊他一声，仅是喊这个名字便让他安心，“你不希望我死吗？”

“……我为什么希望你死？”

“我不知道。”他笑着，“我想你大概恨我。”

 

他时常觉得成宫应该恨他。

 

“为什么呢？”

“因为我害你失去了母亲啊。”

微笑挂在他嘴角，浅浅的一滴，摇摇欲坠像叶尖拽不住的雨水。终会淌下去的，那样的一个微笑。

“我完全没有妈妈的记忆呢，成宫。她是什么样的人呢？跟我说说好吗？我从未问过你。我是从未问过你吧，还是我问过却忘记了？无论是怎样，跟我再说说妈妈吧……”

 

成宫是掳来的孩子。十三岁的时候，连同母亲一起。母亲被老头子看上，怀了个儿子，哺乳期未过便自杀了。留下他这么个男婴，名字也没有，母亲也没有，父亲更没有——却没有死掉，没有被处理掉，也许仅仅是因为它身上流着五成那老头子血的缘故，也许更因为那老头子此外并没有任何直系血亲的缘故。没有人动它，也没有人养它。它被这么丢在组织的角落里。一个十四岁的少年看着它，听它哇哇嚎哭，终是找了牛奶和奶瓶，一口一口地喂它。它从来什么都没有，唯有一个比自己大十四岁的成宫而已。

 

“我也不太记得了。”成宫说，声音混在逐渐加大的雨声里，“黑色长发，扎个马尾，像你。”

“妈妈做的饭呢？成宫喜欢妈妈做的什么？”

“饭团吧。以前上学的时候，每天会在书包里放一个。海苔梅子饭团。”

“啊是呢，成宫上过学呀。说起来我认字也都是成宫教的呢。还从来没说过谢谢呢。谢谢你啊，成宫。”

“Haru……”

“不肖的弟弟，这么多年让你操心了。”

“……”

 

 

_成宫，雨大了呢。_

_哗啦啦的，声音砸在耳膜上。是好大的雨呢。_

_我们在哪？你把我运到哪个仓库里了呢？很古老的仓库吧。都是灰尘的味道，和霉菌的气味。_

_雨越来越大了。雨的气味冲进来，把这些气味搅散开来，感觉要清爽不少。_

_当然还有酒精的气味。_

_成宫啊，你还用酒精消毒做什么？这是无可救药的致命伤。无可救药的留不住热度的身体。还有无可救药的寒冷。它像野兽的牙齿啃着我，像结冰的蛛丝裹住我。如果有酒，给我喝点也好啊。_

_呐，成宫，我好像又能看见一点儿了。你的轮廓，模模糊糊的一个，在视网膜前晃着。_

_对，不是你在晃着，是我在晃着。在地狱深渊门口，万丈悬崖上，一颗石子般地晃着。摇摇欲坠。就要跌下去了。_

_雨好大。雨把通往地狱的深渊灌满。_

_那样也挺好。倘若地狱是个巨大的泳池也好。我想念泳池。_

_成宫，我以前是不是去过泳池？_

_在你失去手臂之前？_

 

成宫的左臂是义肢。老头子私人工厂的试作品。

“正好找个人来试用。”老头子说。

于是他们砍了成宫的左臂，接上了这么个玩意。

看着成宫被捆起来抬走，他一边踹人一边哭闹。那时他还不知好赖。还会反抗。也会逃跑。而一切的起因也恰恰不过因为他想跑出去。【听说有庆典呢，成宫。】【庆典的那天肯定跑不出去。】【那什么时候能跑出去？今天吗，还是明天？】【我不知道……】【我好想出去。】【……我想想办法。】

他连后来究竟跑去了哪儿都也忘了。只记得映着阳光的发亮的泳池，香喷喷的玉米棒，软甜的红豆大福饼。泳池的漂白粉的气味，玉米棒的热腾腾的香的气味，红豆大福饼的浅淡的甜的气味。其它的一切他都忘了，在挣扎着踹打和挣扎不过被踹打之间忘了。生生从大脑某处被手术刀一刀割去一般，淋漓的什么也不留，只有伤口残存的气味和片段的影像。

他还记得大雨。回来的时候天气忽然转阴，下了大雨。被抓回来的时候，两人浇了个透彻，从头到脚湿冷冷的落汤鸡。他把雨水甩了死按住他的两个打手一身。他看着浓的血水从成宫断臂的肩膀处混着雨水淌下，画了一地鲜红。

他想自己可能是哭了。泪水不比雨水少。可能把一辈子的都哭尽了。停下来后对上老头子嗜血的眼珠。

“接下来是，你的份儿了。”老头子阴瘆地笑，“刻在自己‘儿子’身上，倒也不坏。”

 

他时常觉得，成宫必须恨他。正如他恨那老头子一样。

 

他后来几乎半年没见到成宫。

他卧着，坐着，跪着，在砧板上。针和刀把他当做一块立体的布料。七八个摄像镜头装在那砧板四周。还摆着供观赏者休息的座椅。座椅后有个幕帘，幕帘后什么都有。刻在他身上的东西是个大工程，十天半个月完不了。只能刻刻停停。只要是停的间隙，观赏的客人来了兴致，那就幕帘后请。未见全貌的半成品，白里渗红的肩上花，黛中泛青的腿下藤。更是十来岁的面容姣好的少年，身体初经开垦，皮肉鲜嫩。他最初的时候时常晕厥过去，也不知是肩上的痛，腿上的痛，还是内脏里的痛。但从来不哭。他很快学会了笑。学会怎样让自己舒服起来，少点疼痛，少点伤。他假想自己是在从那些家伙身上攫取快感，而非反之。他费尽心机获得掌控。

但他想要更绝对的控制权。

他径直到老头子的面前，说你想怎样都可以，我什么都听你的，但是你别让人来搞我，你让我搞他们才行。

老头子阴狠地大笑，说果然是吾血之子。可以的。我来安排。

 

 

_成宫，那时候你是怎样的呢？_

_你的义肢是怎样接上去的？他们又对你做了别的什么吗？_

_我再见到你的时候，你已经看起来仿若有正常的两只手臂。那东西装上疼吗？难受吗？_

_我都没有问过你。_

_没有机会问。_

_不敢问。_

_可能也不想问。_

_雨又大了呢，成宫。噼里啪啦的。雨珠得有多大呢？_

_这里有窗吗？能看见雨吗？呐，成宫？看得见的话跟我说说看，雨珠是不是有蚕豆大了？_

_下雨的时候你肩膀的伤口会疼吗？我会疼的哦。所有刺过刻过的地方。虽不至影响生活，却像缠绕周身的铁丝一般，阴森森地，渗进骨里。_

_现在也疼。浑身的疼。还很冷。越来越冷了。是冬天了吗，成宫？可我以为还是秋天呢。_

 

 

那时候是深秋。他全身的图案完成的时候。

老头子说，从今以后除非你自愿，你的菊花在组织里很安全。作为交换，表演给大家看吧。

他赤身裸体地站着铺着薄绒毯的台上。他不去理会台下戴着面具的观众落在他身上的目光。他是今日的展品，已完成的试作品。但他却不是只需站着，展品还得要动起来。

他看见有人被带上来，漠然而屈从的。镜片后半年未见的眼睛恍若隔了三年。那眼睛没有看他，只一路默默盯着地面，光的脚踩着冰冷的石阶跨上木的台面，再又踏在薄绒毯上，在他跟前背对着跪下。头也不抬地，如一只待宰的羔羊。披在身上的浴袍被抖开，看见光滑的背和臀。幸而未见太多的伤痕。还见仿生材料制成的左臂，乍一看仿若真的，只是在关节处，尤其与原本上臂切断处相接的地方，是不自然的缝合。

“给你的礼物，我的儿。”老头子在一旁冷笑，“全都准备好了，只等你做了。”

真是贴心。

带成宫上来的那人拿出一管凡士林，拧开了挤在掌心准备替他往那萎靡的性器上抹。他一掌甩开——“别碰我！”他冷冷地低笑，随即放声地大笑起来：“我想上什么人，还用得着你们替我动手吗？”他夺过那人手里的凡士林，挤在自己手里，哈哈笑着握住自己的性器。那凡士林里混了什么东西，他心里一清二楚。

老头子愉悦地跟着笑，说不愧是我的血脉。干他吧！就像我当年干他妈一样。

 

“成宫，我一直希望你能恨我。”

“为什么？”

“因为那样我能好受些。觉得自己做了对的选择，并且得到了正确的结果。可是现在……我却觉得自己选错了选项。”

“活下来是最重要的。现在也是，Haru……”

“这次没用了，呵呵。”他笑着，“真的没用了。抱歉了，成宫。死在你前头，还得让你替我收拾那些烂摊子。我原本想过，如果有一天要死，若是替你死的也好。可仍旧不是。我究竟能替你做些什么啊，成宫？”

“活下去，Haru……”

 

 

_好冷啊，成宫。_

_雨，是不是又大了？屋顶是不是漏雨了？_

_我觉得雨好像下在耳边了。雨声已经灌进我的耳朵里了。_

_真的好冷啊。能抱着我吗，成宫？我若是这样说，你一定会听的吧？我说的什么，你全都听的。你向来，不违背我的，甚至比不违背老头子的还多。_

_所以才成了这副模样。_

_可如果我现在跟你说，_ _“_ _来吧，成宫，来干我一发吧_ _”_ _，你不会听的吧？_

_就算我粘着你也好求着你也好，你也不会肯的吧？_

_但是我真冷啊。_

_这样的浑身冰冷，这样的空洞和麻木，这样的痛，便是连你的脸也看不见了。血液狂欢似的逃离我，我连说话的力气都快没有了，可是_ _——_ _我的阴茎却好像勃起了？_

_好滑稽啊。我感觉到它勃起了。我竟然还能感觉到它。或者说，它竟然还能勃起。_

_就是这样的状况下，它竟然还想来一发，还想射精？_

_它是这样不讲理的东西吗？_

_是我的脑子坏得太厉害了吗？还是我的身体坏得太厉害了？_

_或者，是雄性生命这种东西本能地在濒死的时候想要来一发，播下种，拼劲全力也要把基因延续下去？这种理论倒是听说过。战斗的时候，杀了人的时候，总是热血沸腾想来一发的，那种时候我也有过。可是现在，这样奄奄一息的状态下，竟然还想射一次，简直是太滑稽了。_

_再说，对象是成宫你的话，根本不会受精的吧。_

_况且，我也不喜欢对成宫你做那样的事情。相比之下，我更喜欢你对我做。_

_这是为什么呢？我明明不怎么喜欢被人上的感觉，却偏偏只喜欢被成宫你上的感觉。最开始的时候仅仅是出于_ _“_ _真是对不起啊我对你做过的事情你也同样地对我做一遍互相扯平吧_ _”_ _的心态，可是实际做起来却既安心又舒服。前列腺高潮可以很爽，我知道。但是只有和成宫做的时候，才能够真正爽起来呢。我的前列腺高潮，恐怕从最初开始，到最后，都只能是_ _“_ _成宫限定_ _”_ _呢。_

_糟糕。越是这么想着，它越是硬了呢。_

_如果请你帮我口交的话，你可能能答应吧？但还是算了吧。_

_比起替它解决射一发的困扰，我更希望你抱着我呢。因为真的很冷啊，成宫。_

_很冷啊。_

_雨，是有多大啊？_

 

 

他从屋里出来的时候，瓢泼大雨仍未停。

雨声和雷声把他方才三声枪响淹没。不会有人听见。他无影地来，又无影地走。

成宫的车停在街角。他戴上雨帽，冒着雨小跑过去。钻进后座，关上车门，说句“完成”。

这是他第一次任务，虽说并非第一次杀人，却多少有些哆嗦。

引擎发动了。他摘掉雨帽抖落浑身水珠的模样印在后视镜里。

“先别回去。”他说。

“去哪里？”成宫问。

“随便去哪里。”他漫无目的地说，“只是先别回去。”

但大雨里开车漫无目的地兜风也不是个办法。成宫把车开进一个废弃停车场，熄了火，开了车内灯，从镜里看后座上的人。

“你在发抖。”成宫说。

“嗯。很冷。雨衣没用。我还是湿透了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“把湿衣服先脱了吧，这样会感冒的。”成宫把车内的空调又调高几度。

“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“脱衣服吗？”

“我为什么——”

“来一发吧。”

“什么？”

“我说，我们来一发吧，成宫。”

“……”

“你干我吧。”

“什——”

“我欠你的，成宫。”他说得一本正经，“我总想着哪天还给你。今天就还吧。这里。现在。来做吧。我真的好冷啊。”

他是怎么说服对方的，他已经不记得了。是靠怎样的喋喋不休死皮赖脸还是用了什么不该用的东西或者甚至武力胁迫？或者仅是在后座上瑟瑟发抖，如同当年在婴儿床里嗷嗷大哭，知道便是这么无赖撒泼到最后，那人一定会向他靠近来。他又利用了对方，他知道。

他只是并不知道，在黑暗无人的废弃停车场里，在狭小别扭的轿车后座上，他竟第一次真正明白到被人插入可以有那样的高潮。

 

他现在也并不知道，自己究竟是已经死了，或是尚且活着。

但他相信身体所感知到的，是幻觉。下身传来的湿度和热度，也是幻觉。

真是可笑。临死一刻还要做一宵春梦。

分明血都要流尽了，呼吸片刻就要停了，想说的话还没有说出口。却闭起五官擅自做起春梦来。

便是窗外的雨也是在嘲笑他罢。

 

 

_呐，成宫，你知道蛋筒冰淇淋融化掉的时候是什么感觉吗？_

_就是我现在的感觉。_

_躺在雨里的蛋筒冰淇淋。上半部融在泥水里，冷冷的，凉凉的，一滩丧失形骸地化开去。底部被谁咬一口，舌一般的温热探入，从咬开的洞口向外啜吸。雨水泼在蛋筒上，蛋筒早已软成泥。上身收不住流失的自我，便一缕缕随雨水消弭。唯有底端狭小的空间里尚能维持一丁点儿形体，便被那热度缓缓地贯穿，舔舐，溶解，而最终也不过变得无声无形。只会剩下软泥的曾是蛋筒的躯壳。也不会被谁捡了吃了。只有爬过的蚂蚁，停落的苍蝇，或是偶尔路过的野狗沾一沾，嗅一嗅，撕一口扯一片，而终是从这世上抹消殆尽。名字也不会留一个。_

_我本也没有名字的。_

_我便是会这样死去。_

_呐，成宫。我好像看得见你了。雨好大。雨把你也浇透了。_

_你的衣服贴在身上，你的眼镜全是雾气。_

_你是在抱着我吗，成宫？_

_你的身体是在我的身体里吗，成宫？_

_我就当是了。我就当是了吧。_

_但我没有力气了。我的分身就算还想射精它现在也无能为力了吧。_

_我的精液腺液体液血液，无论是什么，都只能这样麻木地流出了吧。从千疮百孔的肉体上流出。汩汩地，缓缓的。_

_一支死亡的蛋筒冰淇淋。_

_呐，成宫，我们一起去过泳池的对吧？_

_如果地狱是个巨大的泳池，那么也可以算是天堂了。_

_呐，吻我好吗？在我彻底化掉之前。_

_吻我好吗？_

_哥哥？_

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
